Verboten
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: Leon x Karl x Thomas yaoi (of course). Mental note to viewer: Colonel-sama is a frigging pervert ^.~
1. Ich liebe dich, bruder

  
  
  


**Verboten**  
_Part One_  
Written by _Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
Author's Note: _Verboten is German for "Forbidden" and that is exactly the basis of the Karl x Thomas relationship. I sling a lot of German around here so if you don't like it, haltbare Scheiße!!!_ _The song is Final Fantasy X's Suteki da ne. For translations of the lyrics, go to http://www.animelyrics.com_   
  
  
His green eyes danced in the flames of the red fireplace, his hand caressed the wine glass with grace and gentleness. Deep within those Spring-green hues, was the unforgettable look of angst. Something so close to him that he cherishes and loves in full... something he could never truly possess as his own. His arm draped over the fireplace, he stared intently into the fire. The other hand trembled with longing, the wine glass dropped onto the white carpet. The blonde Imperial colonel saw the red wine stain the carpet, but he half-heartedly tried to wipe the stain up. It was his turn to angst over what he possibly couldn't have... not by rejection or unrequited feelings... but by blood relations. It was his own younger brother in which he feels so strongly for. The blonde trembled more, then slammed his fist in the floor. Gritting his teeth, he felt the feeling of agony consume his still-beating heart. Closing his eyes tightly, he let the air escape from his lips and exhale deeply. The jingling of a dog collar and toenails hitting tile was heard, the colonel looked up to see a Collie standing there, whining and licking his face. He reached his hand to pet the dog, the multicolored animal let him pet it. Finishing wiping up the wine before it coould stain anymore, he tossed the rag in the trash and neared the liquor cabinet again. Before he could open it, the phone rang, alerting him back to his own private hell. Picking it up with shaky, drunken hands, he spoke. "Schubaltz residence." He was calm and composed, masking his inner torment rather well. The voice was comfortingly familiar, the colonel breathed in softly and listened to the voice on the other end. "Yes, Thomas, I fed your dog." After a certain conversation, the blonde colonel hung up the phone and slowly approached the bedroom, his green eyes barely open. Taking a handful of sleeping pills and lying down on the bed, the colonel stared intently at the wall. He heard that Fiona, the Zoidian and Van Flyheight had big plans in the future and Irvine and Moonbay were off doing their own things. Normally at this time, Thomas would be doing an insane amount of stuff before he came home to a clean house and freshly prepared food. But the house was cold and dark, and also in a mess... and the caretaker who was none other than his brother, was wasting his consciousness lying in bed in total lament. His hand slipped silently against the bed, his eyes closed softly as his voice carried with it: "Thomas.... I love...." The door in the lobby opened, and a light turned on. The dark blonde lieutenant set his mobile AI unit and his Beek AI gun on the table and stretched. The abscense of food kind of got him worried, he neared the bathroom to find the Collie pacing the bedroom door. "Karl? You in there?" Thomas opened the door to see his brother sleeping in bed, he frowned thinking Karl had exhausted himself again. Sitting down on the bed, he shook Karl awake, but he didn't "Karl?" It wasn't like Karl to sleep soundly, he's a very light sleeper, even since the war, he's never got a truly good night's sleep. Worried, the 22-year-old lieutenant spotted the empty bottle of sleeping pills and frowned, slapping the bottle to the ground. Thomas scooped Karl into his arms and rushed for the door, crying out into the night. "HELP!!!" Concerned onlookers dialed for help, Thomas set his older brother on the sidewalk and shoved his fingers in Karl's mouth. He tried to get Karl to puke up the pills, hoping they didn't do any considerable amount of damage to his body. Karl heaved onto the sidewalk beside him, coughing and puking up the pills. There was a good number of them, half dissolved onto the floor, the colonel coughed and choked. "Karl.... what the hell is wrong with you? You always refused chemical assistance when it came to sleeping..." "I lost..." Karl spoke shamefully, looking away. "I just wanted to sleep." "I don't want to lose you, Karl! You're all I got!" Karl remained silent, he turned to look at the onlookers as they gathered around them both. They whispered to themselves "Did Colonel Schubaltz try to take his own life?" "This isn't like him to do that!" "Thomas... I want to go inside." Karl ordered his brother, looking drained and tired as all hell. "We got to wait for the paramedics. I want to know why you tried to take your own life." "I'll tell it to you inside." Thomas then sighed sadly, escorting his brother inside and closing the door. Karl rubbed his temples and moaned, trying to get the headache to cease and die down. The younger brother fixed some sobering coffee and handed it to the colonel, then rubbed his shoulders. "Karl... bruder... tell me. Why are you so upset?" Hesitant at first but finding an acceptable masking lie, Karl answered. "I just wanted to get away from it all." "Why didn't you say anything? We could have gone on vacation together." That made Karl's heart stop, he turned toward his brother to verify his ears. "T-together?" "Ja." Thomas sat down beside Karl and slid his hands on his shoulders, smiling. "Karl, I care deeply for you. I vouched for Rudolph to give you a nice, long leave of duty because of the accumulated stress you've collected. I just want you to be happy AND healthy. I wouldn't think less of you if you wanted a vacation with me." "T-thomas...." Karl's enraptured glance locked into Thomas's green eyes. "I-i'd love to go on vacation with you." "Where do you want to go? I can book it for you." "I'll let you decide." Karl stood up slowly and held his head to make to room stop spinning. Thomas helped him to stand, but his gaze into Karl's eyes was soft and loving. "I'll just dump my GF duties on Raven." The dark blonde laughed light-heartedly and helped his elder brother to bed, he stroked Karl's light blonde hair. "Want me to get you a glass of water?" "No..." Before Thomas could leave, Karl grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back. "Tommy... don't go back to work tonight. Just stay here with me." "A-alright." Thomas blushed a tad, then sat on the bed. Karl rested his head on his lap and slowly went to close his eyes. "Karl, I have so much to tell you..." "Talk. I'm listening."   
_Kaze ga Yose ta Kotoba ni  
Oyoi da Kokoro  
Kumo ga Hakobu Ashita ni  
Hazu n da Koe_   
"I like spending time with you." His green eyes gazed longingly at the photos on the wall. "You're the only one I can talk to normally without being laughed at." "Van is a good guy." Karl spoke softly, letting Thomas pet his hair like a cat, mentally purring softly. "He does love Fiona." "...and Miss Fiona loves him." Thomas's voice was sad and low, almost above a whisper. His fingers slipped through the soft, silky tresses of Karl's golden hair. Thomas's green eyes stared helplessly at the wall, then closed to conceal a hidden truth. "Bruder, I don't want to burden you with troublesome stuff like that." "No, Thomas. Speak.... talk to me about how you feel." Karl sat up, nose-to-nose with his younger blood brother. "I feel so hurt." Thomas confessed, looking away from his brother's soft gaze. "How could she do this to me?" "Why do you hold on to that unrequited love, mein kostbares kleines? Fiona is only using that to torture you." "I...." Thomas turned to look at his brother, his own green eyes watering. "I just want her close to me, Karl. Is that so hard to ask?" "But it's the wrong reasons!" Karl grabbed Thomas's shoulders and got him to look into his eyes. "And it's blinding you, Thomas. You're making a fool of yourself for the sake of a love that doesn't exist. You got to open your eyes and see that someone else loves you with every fabric of their being. Someone who's torn to see you thrown away and reused like this, needlessly and painfully... someone who wants to comfort you and to cradle you and at the same time love you and caress you for the wonderful and special person you truly are." "K-karl???" "...."   
_Tsuki ga Yureru Kagami ni  
Furue ta Kokoro  
Hoshi ga Nagare Kobore ta  
Yawarakai Namida_   
_Suteki da ne  
Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara  
Iki tai yo  
KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka_   
"Bruder.... t-tell me... who are you refering to?" "Honestly, little Tommy?" "Yes! Tell me, please." Hesitant, Karl tried to find the knowledge and the will to confess, but he bit his tongue... but only until he looked into Thomas's eager eyes. "Me, Thomas..." He could be knocked over by a feather, but the look in his eyes suggested to Karl an unforgettable relief of a great pressure. Before anything was said, Thomas thrown himself into Karl's arms, sparkling tears fell down his cheeks as he did so. The colonel slung his arms around Thomas as well, surprised at his younger brother's sudden reaction to his confession. But it was very pleasing, but before he could tell his brother of his happiness, Thomas's eager and anxious lips cupped over his. Karl's eyes were opened wide for a few seconds, feeling Thomas's tongue slide into his mouth like so, but soon closed slowly, his green eyes sparkling like soft emeralds glittering in a pale light. Kissing his eager little brother with desirous passion, Karl's hands dug into his uniform as he pulled Thomas's body closer to his. "Little one..." Karl whispered, his lips close to Thomas's, his arms holding him close. "You are not offended with me being so in love with you? It does not bother you?" "Karl... liebling bruder... I had loved you for a while, loved you like this. Before the incident at the munnitions dump... when Ryss psychologically controlled you... I was scared, Karl." "Scared? You?" "I was scared to hurt you, even though you were trying to kill me. I knew it wasn't you pilotting the Iron Kong Mk-II, I wanted to stop you but I didn't know how. I wasn't strong enough." "Tommy, precious little Tommy... when I learned of all that I had done to you, I was more scared for you and was scared that you hated me for what I had done." "No! Karl, I.... you're my brother and now you are my lover! I would never hate you. You've NEVER given me a reason to do so."   
_Sono mune  
Karada azuke  
Yoi ni magire  
Yumemiru  
  
Kaze wa Tomani Kotoba wa  
Yasashii Maboroshi  
Kumo wa Yabure Ashita wa  
Tooku no Koe_   
"Tommy...." "Karl.... don't...." Thomas put his hand over Karl's lips to hush him. "Don't speak at all." Obliging his brother's soft and comforting request, Karl kissed him, tasting his sweet lips. Thomas lied him down on the bed, pulling Karl down with him. They kissed again and again, their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Thomas curled his leg on Karl's body, Karl's fingers slid through the dark blonde, curly locks of Thomas's hair. Their moment of peace was interupted when there was a sharp, loud pounding on the door. Sparky barked and the lights of an ambulance flashed in the living room windows. "Damn... the paramedics..." "Someone called them?" "I'm sorry, bruder." "Tommy." "I thought you were dead." "I'm sorry for worrying you like that." "Don't do that again." "I won't. I promise."   
_Tsuki ga Nijimu Kagami wo  
Nagare ta Kokoro  
Hoshi ga Yurete Kobore ta  
Kaku se nai Namida  
  
Suteki da ne  
Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara  
Iki tai yo  
KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka_   
Thomas returned to the bedroom after sending the paramedics off, Karl rebuttoned his shirt and sighed sadly. The lieutenant wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and smiled sweetly. Karl wrapped his arms around Thomas and smiled just the same in return. "Come on, I'll fix you something to eat." "No, I'm not hungry. I just want to spend the evening... with you... and just you... in your arms." "My precious little Tommy...." Karl smiled more and lied down in bed, pulling Thomas into his embrace. The 22-year-old snuggled up, closing his eyes and moaning contently. Karl however, fearing the pills were not fully out of him, remained awake, hearing Thomas's light, rhythmic breathing.   
_Sono Kao  
Sotto furete  
Asa ni tokeru  
Yumemiru_   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Ferien der Liebe

  
  
  


**Verboten**  
_Part Two: Ferien der Liebe_

  
  
  
  
"Raven!" Van entered the room to see Raven muttering under piles of paperwork which was once Thomas's. "What happened?" "What does it look like? Thomas decided to take his vacation the same time Colonel Schubaltz has." Raven snarled, slamming his pencil down and rubbing his temples. "I hate being the newbie..." Van just simply laughed and sat on the desk, taking some of the paperwork out of Raven's hands. "This is Thomas's paperwork alright, it's all written in Heimatland... that's where Clan Schubaltz resigns." "Ich spreche Heimatland." Raven stole the paperwork from Van's hand and went back to work. "Shouldn't we be out saving peoples' worthless asses or something?" "The Guardian Force is much more than playing 'hero' Raven." Van smirked and posed on the desk, his legs crossed and looking rather fine. "But I understand your need for redemption." "Redemption? What's that?" Raven grabbed Van's wrist, slowly pulling him closer. "The way I see it, Van... in the beginning I caused a great deal of deaths. When my meaningless existence finally comes to an end, I want to save as many lives as I can before I go..." "That's a surprisingly noble attitude, Raven." Van soon found himself in Raven's arms, looking rather cute and sheepish. "I never cease to amaze me." Raven smirked before satisfying Van's hungry lips with his own.   
"Fiona?" A low female voice spoke from behind the ancient Zoidian, Fiona jerked around to see the blue-haired Zoidian standing there with her files in hand. "Ryss. You scared me." Fiona breathed a sigh of relief, just as Ryss slowly approached. "Did Schubaltz leave for vacation in the Starbreeze Islands?" Ryss asked, overly curious. "Yes, they should be leaving today." Fiona asked, smiling at her. "Why? Something wrong?" "I had a prediction last night." Ryss looked mildly disoriented and somewhat disheavaled. "That something's bound to happen between the brothers." "Is it something terrible?" Fiona asked, frowning with concern. "At first, the premonition is rather warm and soft." The blue-haired psionicist smiled a bit, then looked at Fiona. "You know, the way I feel about you... but then... bitter, biting, angry cold..." Ryss looked at the files in her hand, now looking like she was about to cry and/or to scream. "W-what happened?" Fiona asked, putting her hand on Ryss's cheek. "What did you see?" "Sorry, Alisi... psychic confidentiality." Ryss smirked, walking off to put the files in Raven's Inbox.   
  
"A vacation to ourselves." Karl muttered to Thomas as the plane took off. Thomas's head rested on Karl's shoulder, a warm, childish smile on his pouty lips. "This is what the doctor ordered, eh, Little One?" "Yes, liebster bruder." Thomas whispered softly, his hand on Karl's rising and falling chest. "Tommy?" "Yes?" "Nothing..." Karl slid one arm around Thomas, pulling him closer to him. "Just a random passing thought, that's all." Thomas fell asleep in Karl's embrace, occassionally moaning contently within the confines of Karl's loving arms. Karl's lips softly pressed against Thomas's forehead, his free hand stroked the soft, dark blonde curls of Thomas's hair. His fingers played with the sheer bounciness of them, Karl was mildly amused by this. //It kills me to see that Thomas's hair is naturally this way and my perm was very short-lived... I'm doomed with straight hair and tacky split ends.// For unexplainable reasons, Karl's always been a little self-conscious about his appearance. But then again, he needs to keep up a healthy appearance for his troops. Nonetheless, the light-blonde colonel returned to stroking Thomas's dark blonde curls, watching the scenary pass by in the airplane window's view. The younger brother's eyes slowly opened, enjoying the feel of Karl's hand running through his hair. "Karl?" "Yes, little Tommy?" "I don't want to ruin such a tender moment but I had a thought." "Oh?" Thomas was nose-to-nose with his brother, a look of fear in his normally fearless green eyes. "We shouldn't let anyone know about this." For a second there, Karl looked a tad bit confused, but it sank in immediately that Thomas was indeed right. Although the Empire has no ills against homosexuality in whole, but the concept of brother x brother incest was sheerly inexcusable. Everyone would be begging the Emperor to kick the both of them out of the Empire and the Republic, Karl is sure of, wouldn't take them because they were of the Empire. "You're right, Tommy." Karl responded in a low, soft tone, his lips touched Thomas's shortly after. "We should act normally around other people... even our own friends." Hesitant to respond with a protest, Thomas saw Karl's point. His sad expression told the elder brother that he didn't approve of the idea, but it was the only way. When no one was looking, Karl and Thomas kissed again, trying to sooth each other's aches.   
  
"Raven?" Raven's eyes snapped open, he sat up from the couch. Ryss was standing at the foot of the couch, then sat down beside him. The dark-haired 19-year-old zoid killer stared coldly into her eyes as she turned to look at him. "I noticed that you had a lot of feelings when I mentioned that the Schubaltz brothers were going to the Starbreeze Islands for a vacation. Can you tell me why you looked so painful?" "Do you know why two people would go to the Starbreeze Islands?" Raven looked at her with those piercing cold eyes. "The Starbreeze is one of the most beautiful set of islands on Planet Zi, a favored spot for budding lovers and newlyweds. So? In case you hadn't noticed, Raven... Karl and Thomas are brothers. Maybe they decided to visit the islands nonetheless." Ryss folded her arms, staring back into his eyes. "Why are you overly concerned about the vacation destination of the brothers? They said to be left in peace, Raven... until the vacation is over and Karl is back to being strong and wise again." "Call me paranoid, but I just don't... feel.... right about the Schubaltz brothers going to the Starbreeze Islands for a vacation." "Relax, Raven. It's for the best they went like this. Karl didn't want to go on vacation alone, the only one he can turn to here is his own brother. I assure you there is nothing sinful going on between them." Raven frowned, then stood up to leave. "I hope you're right, Ryss. If you aren't... you're dead." He left quickly and silently, leaving the blue-haired Zoidian there to herself. //Why is Raven so overly concerned why the Schubaltzes wanted to go to the Starbreeze? It's scaring me a bit, I can feel something stirring inside him.// Specular tromped up to Ryss and shook her from his dream bubble, she looked up at the blue psychic zoid. "Yes?" Spucular pointed to Raven's desk which was hidden in the shadows from the fireplace. Looking back at the door, she tiptoed over to it and began leafing through the files and folders and such. Specular looked around as look-out, his yellow eyes narrowed at the slightest sounds. Ryss saw a folder labeled 'Schubaltz' and that aroused suspicions, she opened the folder as a bunch of clippings and photos fell to the floor. Picking them up with telekinesis, the blue-haired zoidian looked them over. They were pictures of Karl, and if some had pictures of Thomas with him, they were slashed out or burned out or torn out with scissors. The clippings were newspaper clippings of all of Karl's achievements and victories. "The pieces are starting to fit together." Ryss's eyes narrowed a tad. "Raven is in love with Colonel Schubaltz. He must think that Karl and Thomas went to the Starbreeze Islands in an act of forbidden incestious fornications..." She then smirked somewhat and tucked the photos away. "Jealousy is an ugly bitch, is it not, Specular?"   
  
  


**--Continued--**


	3. Halten Sie mich

  
  
  


**Verboten**  
_Part Three: Halten Sie mich_

  
  
  
Ryss entered her room to a lovely surprise, Fiona had fixed dinner for the both of them. The blue-haired psionicist set her things down on the table and pulled up a chair, just as Fiona was walking in with a bowl of salad. "You look a little tired, Ryss." Fiona noticed before smiling. "Oh, it's nothing too drastic." Ryss smiled back, then sipped her tea again, she got used to the fact that Fiona drowns it in salt. "Van stopped by." The blonde Zoidian sat down and started pouring more salt in her tea. "He said Raven's been acting stranger than normal. He doesn't understand why." "Raven is Raven." Ryss sipped her tea as she telekinetically scooped salad onto her plate. "The only predictable thing about him is he's unpredictable." "But for a while, Raven and Van were almost inseparable." "True." "It scares me, Ryss. It really does." Fiona frowned, poking at a tomato with her fork. "Van's my friend and I hate to see him so sad." Ryss calmly walked up to Fiona and helped her out of the chair, they were nose to nose, Ryss's eyes stared intently into Fiona's crimson ones. "Fiona, please understand that Raven is just as confused about his own emotions as everyone is who experiences the joys and wonders of being in love for the first time." "Yes, but..." "You felt that way at some point about Van, right?" "Yes, but..." "Zoidians are human too." Ryss gave Fiona a soft peck on the lips, their arms entwined around each other.   
  
The crystal clear water reflected the silvery moons so perfectly, the stars shined so brightly overhead. The waves washed up against their feet and legs, their bodies entwined in love. His fingers slid delicately through his brother's dark blonde curls. He opened his eyes lightly to stare enamorously into Thomas's eyes, their arms held each other tightly. "Karl, this water is so warm but it feels funny against my body." "Yes, my little Tommy..." Karl whispered back, then kissed him softly. "The way the moons shine on your hair and fair skin, I swear I'm related to an angel." Thomas chuckled, returning Karl's kiss with one of his own. "But, Tommy, I am _your_ angel." Karl chuckled back, he kissed the side of Thomas's neck, the lieutenant moaned softly and contently. "Karl, I...." Thomas moaned before letting a surprised gasp escape his lips. "Ooooooooh, t-touch me again..." The effeminate colonel's hand stroked Thomas's erection again, causing him to moan again. His fingers erotically clawed into Karl's strong back, his eyelids fluttered shut. "You like that?" Karl nibbled on Thomas's earlobe. "You want more?" "Yes, bruder.... b-but wait..." The younger brother gently pushed Karl off and sat up. "We shouldn't do this here. We'll be seen." "It's 2358 hours... no one is going to be out..." Karl slid his hand up to get his wet bangs out of his eyes. "But, Karl.... bruder...." Thomas got suddenly very giddy, he wrapped his arms around his brother. "Are we walking on the wild side?" "You know it." Karl slung his arms around Thomas again, lying him back down on the wet sand. "Gods, Tommy.... you're so eager..." "Am not!" Thomas argued back in his usual arrogant stubborn way. The ash-haired brother could only smirk erotically, then his lips touched Thomas's neck and chest. Thomas's hands slid up and down Karl's back, his legs wrapped around his waist. Kissing his younger brother's soft skin, the elder brother felt his body wiggle under his touch. "Karl... this feels so... forbidden." Thomas moaned but let out a long, drawn gasp when he felt where Karl was kissing next. "I know." Karl paused with an erotic smile, then continued to lick the tender tip of Thomas's penis. "K-karl!!!" Thomas's fingernails slid through the fine, wet tresses of Karl's golden hair, his head tipped all the way back against the wet sand. His eyelids fluttered shut, the water from the sea washed up against their pleasure-heated bodies. "Bruder...!!" Sliding up the length of Thomas's slender body, Karl leaned down to kiss the salty tears from Thomas's pink cheeks. Slowly opening his green eyes, the younger of the two looked into his brother's handsome face. "Did I hurt you, kleiner bruder?" "N-no, liebster bruder...." Thomas responded above a whisper, his arms around Karl's neck. "Good." Karl whispered, kissing Thomas's neck, easing his way up Thomas's opening. Thomas's eyes opened wide, his fingers clawed into Karl's back. Slowly thrusting and pumping in and out of Thomas, the handsome colonel caressed the heated skin on Thomas's neck. Thomas's eyelids fluttering open, the stars over their heads seemed to dance in his gaze. Karl silenced Thomas's loud moans when he kissed his pink lips. "Thomas...." Karl whispered, his lips barely touching his. "W-why'd you stop?" "You seemed to have gone quiet. Something wrong?" Thomas opened his eyes to see his brother staring into his eyes with a worried glance. He looked around, then back at his brother. "Am I hurting you?" Karl asked, arising. "N-no, Karl.... you weren't hurting me... I was just..." "Yes?" "I don't know.... what to think of this... it feels so good yet so wrong...." "I know, little Tommy... if I am going too fast, I'll stop." "I don't want you to stop." Thomas pulled him closer to his body, kissing Karl's cheek and lips. "If anything, I want you to go faster." "Tommy?" "Please..." "Yes, my precious Tommy...." Karl grinned, kissing Thomas's lips and continued to thrust in and out a little faster. Moaning, the younger brother dug his fingernails in his back and in the sand. Gasping and moaning loudly, Thomas tipped his head all the way back. Their bodies were covered in a fine layer of sweat, sand and sea-water, Karl gritted his teeth as he rocked into his brother harshly. Sweat and sea water caused the hair on Karl's head to stick to his cheeks and the back of his neck. Soon, at the peak of the climax, their seed released onto them, Karl collapsed onto his brother, breathless. Thomas slid his fingers through Karl's flaxen hair and breathed out a sigh of contentment. "Damn it..." "What's wrong, Tommy?" Karl looked up at his brother, confused. "Next time, Karl. I'm on top." "Silly." Karl laughed, along with Thomas.   
  
"Raven?" Van walked into the office to see that it was deserted. "Raven? Where are you?" Shadow was not in his usual place, and the fireplace looked cold and deserted. The coffee mug on the table was full of ice cold coffee and the desk was just as cluttered as it was when Raven left it. Zeke tromped up from behind and called out to Shadow in his own series of roars and growls, but like Van, he got no response. "I wonder if Raven went to work on the Geno Breaker." He hurried into the hangar to see that the Geno Breaker was gone. This worried Van greatly, he rushed to the door only to be stopped by Ryss. "Ryss! Where's Raven?" "He went to the Starbreeze Islands." "T-the Starbreeze?? But that's where the Schubaltzes are staying for their vacation!" "I tried to talk him into not going." Ryss frowned, looking at the empty hangar. "But he won't listen to me at all." "That jerk!!!" Van shouted, then turned his attention toward the Blade Liger. "We need to stop him!" "He's already too far to try and keep up." Ryss reminded him, her eyes narrowed. "We need to get a hold of the brothers." "But why is Raven going to the Starbreeze Islands?" "..." "Ryss!! You have to tell me!!" "...I can't." Ryss frowned, looking at the floor. "Why not!? We need to know if Karl and Thomas's lives are in danger!!" "..." "RYSS!!! ANSWER ME!!!"   
  
  


**--Continued--**


	4. Ich wünsche Sie

  
  
  


**Verboten**  
_Part Four: Ich wünsche Sie_

  
  
  
"Answer me, Ryss!" "I told Raven I wouldn't tell, Van! I'm keeping my promise!" Sickened by that remark, Van snarled and grabbed her collar and pulled her close. "You would rather see Karl and Thomas Schubaltz die by Raven's hand!?" "I didn't say that! L-let go!! I-i can't breathe!" Ryss tried to pull away, but Van's grip was too strong. "He could be heading to the Starbreeze Islands to kill them and you don't care!?" "He's not there to kill them!" Ryss tried to pull away, she was losing air. "He just wants to tell Karl something!!" "Tell Karl what? Couldn't this have waited until they come back from vacation??" "You know Raven...!!" Finally Van dropped her and turned his back toward her, Ryss looked up at Van with anger in her eyes. "Don't be so concerned, Van! Raven's not going to hurt the brothers, he just wants to tell Karl something important." "But I have to be!" Van turned around to look down at her, sorrow in his dark eyes. "He's my lover and I have every right to be." "Lover...." She stood up to dust herself off, then turned for the door. "How good a lover is he, if he's not fulfilling his end of the bargain?" Ryss walked through the door and vanished from sight. "..." Van's eyes narrowed, he turned toward the empty slot where the Geno Breaker was and frowned. "Raven...."   
  
The food here was exquisite, Thomas couldn't help but to dive into the food like he hadn't eaten in days. Karl sipped his morning coffee and looked into the morning sunrise. Dressed only in an oversized Powerpuff Girls shirt, the dark blonde lieutenant devoured his breakfast and sat back against the fancy white chair. "What are you thinking about, bruder?" "Just had this gods-aweful feeling suddenly." Karl looked at his brother, then sipped his coffee. "Dunno, call it a premonition." Thomas got out of the chair and walked around until he was behind his brother. He massaged Karl's shoulders, smiling sweetly and serenely. "You worry too much, liebstes Karl. Relax a little." "I know I should." Karl leaned back into Thomas's touch and sighed. "But it's the gut feeling that I can't seem to ignore." "I know." Thomas kissed Karl's cheek and wrapped his arms around the fair-skinned colonel's neck. "But please try, for my sake?" "Yes, mein kostbares kleines Tommy." Slowly, his sparkling green eyes closed. "I'll try and relax." Thomas kissed Karl's neck and then his cheek, moving his way up to kissing Karl's lips. They kissed deeply, Karl's tongue slipped into Thomas's mouth, causing the younger brother to moan softly. Soon, they were on the couch on the balcony, Thomas's leg propped up onto Karl's lap, their arms around each other and kissing with such passion and fire. They departed slowly, allowing the flaxen-haired colonel to get up from the couch. "I'm gonna go take a shower, be right back." Karl smirked before giving Thomas another kiss. "While I'm out and about, can you try and pick up the room?" "Yes, bruder." Karl smiled, "Danke." With that, he vanished into the hotel room and left Thomas on the balcony. The dark blonde brother lounged on the couch and stared amorously into the glassy seascape. Soon his eyelids grew heavy with sleep, he slid his arm under the pillow and curled up to fall asleep. Thomas was soon jarred from his sleep when he heard a knock on the hotel room door. "Was die Hölle...??" Getting a pair of shorts on, Thomas rushed to the door and opened it, only to find someone totally unexpected standing there. "Raven!? What the...!? What the hell are you doing here!? Don't you read memos!?" "Be a pal, Schubaltz, and get bent." Raven snapped back, looking a little pissed off. "I'm here to talk to your brother." "Karl? Karl's taking a shower, you little good-for-nothing punk." Thomas snarled, clenching his fists. Karl walked out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, seeing Raven standing there at the door and Thomas about to flip his wig. He frowned and folded his arms, then shook his head and coughed to get their attention. "What is it, Raven?" "Colonel Schubaltz, I wish to talk to you alone, sir." Raven looked at Karl, then almost got a nose-bleed knowing that Karl was naked under the robe. "Couldn't this have waited until after we got back from vacation?" Karl wondered, adjusting the robe a little tighter. "No, sir." The great colonel sighed, he rubbed his temples, then looked at Thomas. "Thomas, why don't you go out and get us three something nice to drink from the Café down the street?" "B-but..." "Don't argue... please." "Fine." Thomas put his sandles on and collected Karl's wallet, he gave Raven a stare before leaving the hotel room. Raven entered the room and closed the door, locking it, Karl was unaware of Raven's true intentions of being here. "Alright, Raven. Talk." "Colonel Schubaltz, sir... before I say why I'm here, I wanted to compliment you on how your fair complexion makes you look so exquisite." "Thanks.... I think." Raven walked closer to Karl, a unplaceable look in his violet eyes. But before Karl knew it, Raven threw himself into his arms, Raven's arms encircling him in a loving embrace. "Colonel Karl Schubaltz, mein grüner Augen Engel... do you realize how much I want you?" "Excuse me!?" Karl dropped whatever he had in his hand as his hands grappled Raven's shoulders. "Tell me you feel the same way." Raven tried to inch closer, he was more demanding than Thomas is. "Tell you I feel the same way!? Raven, get a hold of yourself! I'm not interested in you!" "But who else is there beside me?" Raven moved in closer, almost able to overpower the colonel. "Surely you're not here to fuck your own brother? That would get you both exiled from the Empire... and I don't want that." "Raven, I..." "Tell me the truth, Colonel. Are you really here to screw your own brother?" "I'm on vacation!" Karl finally was able to push Raven off, but the clever young assassin grabbed the strap holding Karl's robe together. The robe flew open, revealing Karl's trim, fair-complected body to Raven's prying eyes. "Daugh!" Raven smirked his usual cocky smirk, holding up the strap to the robe in his hand. Infuriated, Karl dove at the ink black-haired assassin, reaching for the string. Acting quickly, Raven leapt over Karl's shoulders and wrapped the string around Karl's abdomen, pulling him close to his body and into his arms. "Schubaltz, why do you fight it? There is no one in this world more suited for you than me. Why fight the inevitable?" "Because, you back-stabbing pint-sized dick, you... belong... to... Van!" Karl grabbed Raven's collar and chucked him over his shoulders, Raven fell against the wall with a loud thud. The picture frames fell from the wall, along with the ferns. The flower pots holding the ferns shattered as is the picture frames. Slowly getting up, Raven wiped the drool from his chin, his smirk turned into a frown. "Van? Don't talk to me about Van, colonel! I was somehow weaseled into that relationship as soon as I joined the Guardian Force!" "I don't believe you." Karl clenched his fists, his anger rising. "Van is not that pushy for something like this, you're a terrible liar!" "So are you, Schubaltz." Raven frowned, he reached for something behind him. "But there's a difference between you and me. I make this look good." He tossed the flower pot at Karl, knocking him to the floor. The 19-year-old assassin got on top of Karl and pinned his hands over his head. Karl was scraped from the flower pot's shrapnels, and he was barely conscious from hitting his head against the floor. Overpowered, Karl opened his eyes to look up into Raven's face. Raven scowled at Karl's struggling body, he pressed his body against Karl's. "Frankily, Schubaltz... I don't know whether to mock your stupidity or get angry at your arrogance." Raven raised his fist and went to knock Karl out... then light's out.   
  


**-Continued-**


	5. Rückkehr der zutreffenden Energie

  
  
  


**Verboten**  
_Part Five: Rückkehr der zutreffenden Energie_

  
  
  
Raven punched Karl in the face, but it didn't knock him out completely. It did leave stunned, Karl shook off the effects and with his legs, he wrapped them around Raven's neck. With a quick and powerful pull, Karl pried Raven off his body and was able to get up with ease. The dark-haired assassin got back up after lying motionless for a split second, he got into a stance. Karl also got into a stance of his own, he was quite the martial artist. But while Thomas was a master of punch-style arts, Karl was always doing fancy legwork. He's not as top heavy as Thomas, that's why. Raven wiped the tears and blood from his face, anger in his normally cold eyes. "You blind, incestious asshole!!" Raven swore, letting his anger take over his own cockiness. "You'd fuck your own brother than be with someone who loves you for what you're worth!!!" "... Van loves you just the same, Raven. Why betray his love and trust?" Pulling out some tiger's-claws, Raven dove at Karl, rolling onto the ground and slicing up. Karl held his chest as trinkles of blood oozed from the cuts on his manly chest. Raven jumped up and got back into a stance. "If you care that much about Van Flyheight, YOU fuck him then!!" Karl's green eyes narrowed, he kicked Raven in the gut and heel-smacked him in the nose before twirling around for another roundhouse kick. The assassin went flying, kissing the comfy loveseat in the arm. Slowly getting up, the dark-haired teenager wiped the blood from his face. "Van is one of the best friends a man could ever hope for and you throw that all away.... for what? A miserable emotional wreck of a warlord like me....!! That's low, Raven. Even for you." "Spare me the lectures, Schubaltz!" Raven dove at Karl again, but the flaxen-haired colonel dodged with great efficiancy and fluid-like movement. "Stand still!!" "I will admit, I do have my fantasies of Van... but now, I have someone in my life, no more fantasies for me!" Karl grabbed Raven's collar and threw him toward the balcony. "But as for you, you're the blind one. You don't even realize what you have! And of all people, I hate to see Van's heart broken.... by the likes of YOU!" "Cry me a river..." Raven dove at Karl again, getting Karl in the gut with his fist and again in the face with the same fist. The flaxen-haired colonel fell to the ground with a thud and tried to get up as blood trinkled down his chin. Raven put his foot on Karl's back and snarled, adjusting his tiger's-claw. "If I can't have you, NO ONE WILL!" Just as he was about to strike, seering hot coffee splashed on his back and on his head. Raven screeched out in agony and turned around to face his attacker, only to get it again in the eyes with the scolding hot java. Blinded and now burned, he backed toward the balcony and fell off, screaming Shadow on the way down. In a flash of light the black organoid took off with Raven in tow. "Gods, Karl.... why did you...?" Thomas helped Karl from the ground, then seeing that his beautiful face was beat in some. "Why was that little prick here?" "He wanted to break Van's heart and confess to me his 'true' feelings which I still doubt are there." Thomas nodded and escorted Karl to the bed, his hand on the blood cuts on Karl's chest. He stroked Karl's strands of golden hair and looked him in the eyes. "He knows?" "Yes, unfortunately." Karl spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, his fingers slid over Thomas's lips. The sandy-blonde lieutenant kissed them and licked them passionately, then returned the sentiment to his older brother. He licked Karl's lips at first, then kissed him deeply, although he could taste the iron in his mouth. Pulling his robes apart, the younger of the two kissed his older significant other again, with more fire and more tongue. "Thomas... we..." "Shush, Lieblingsbruder..." Thomas pushed Karl onto the bed and climbed on top of him, smirking. "This time, I'm on top." "Y-you win... for now." Karl smirked, sliding his arms around Thomas's neck. They kissed again, sliding their tongue in the other's mouth, their arms and bodies entwined in the thick heat of passion.   
  
Raven entered the Geno Breaker, badly burned and suffering a humiliating defeat and heartbreak. He turned toward the island's city and snarled, then spat onto the ground. Before the cockpit's canopy closed all the way, Raven swore in his native homeland's language and buckled in. "I'm not going to let them off so easily. I don't like having Sakura Latte spilled on me like that..." Raven wrang some more coffee out of his dark tresses and frowned. "Maybe I should tell the Emperor of the Schubaltzes little rendevous... but then again, they'll be exiled from the Empire and I won't have a chance to do what needs to be done... or will I?" A cocky smirk found itself back on Raven's face, but it soon vanished when Van's face appeared on the comlinks. "Raven!" "Van?" "Come home, Raven. Please...." "I don't have time to play hanky-panky with you tonight, Van. I got something important that needs to be done." Raven wrang more coffee from his hair. "I already tracked you to the Starbreeze Islands..." Van's expression turned into a frown. "What did you do to the Schubaltzes?" "Nothing yet." Raven took the controls in his hands and the Geno Breaker took off. "Why were you there!? The truth, Raven!" "You can't handle the truth." The Geno Breaker flew over the glassy sea, disrupting the tranquility. "..." "You'll have to forgive me, Van... I ain't exactly in the moond to talk right now." He turned off the comlinks and leaned back in his seat. "Van is nothing but a naïve little snot... but nonetheless, he is persistant and persistance does have the tendancy to pay off. What does he see in me anyway... that that incestious asshole Schubaltz doesn't?" Before Raven could respond to his own question, the Geno Breaker hit something with a sound-shattering THUD. The red T-Rex type zoid fell over and tumbled somewhat on the ground and finally landed with one of its' shield claws busted off. Raven opened his eyes to see that he had tumbled into a rock of some sorts... but it wasn't an ordinary rock. It was a statue of a wolf, a howling winged wolf. "Wait a second, I recognize the symbolism..." Raven got out of the Geno Breaker and examined the statue, despite it taking a heavy hit from the Geno Breaker, no crack, no loose rocks... nothing. It was like something was under there and keeping the stonework together. The statue looked a few years old to say the least, very good condition and no sign of weathering at all. Raven tapping into the stonework but felt something totally wrong about the statue, but this was just a hunch he had just LOOKING at it. "Wait a second... didn't the person who this statue belong to have a thing for Karl as well...? Won't he be surprised that Karl's fucking his own brother?" Raven smirked and went back to the Geno Breaker. "Let me crack open this peanut shell..." Before he could enter the Geno Breaker, something from the statue shattered. Raven turned around to see that from the right wing, a buster claw and broken free and its' three claws were fully extended. The left wing shattered and another buster claw emerged, then opened its' three claws. The mouth of the wolf shattered open, revealing a set of T-Rex fangs and a particle beam cannon. The buster claws crackled with the gathering particles and the ball of energy swirled around by its' mouth, then fired at the Geno Breaker. Raven shouted at Shadow to make the Geno Breaker dodge, it was barely able to, but now the second shield claw was gone. The zoid in the statue busted free... it was another T-Rex type, only it was white and had the buster claw arms and a nasty temper. Stunned and bewildered by the new unknown zoid, Raven stared up at it as it broke from its' caccoon. It tromped up and roared, shaking the wolf's upper jaw and head from its' own head. It opened the buster claws again, it snarled at Raven before the jaws swung open again. "Give me one IMPECCABLE reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand, kid!?" A familiar voice called out to Raven, the T-Rex zoid growled for a response. "Mjr. Aethelwulf!!" Raven cried out to the pilot of the zoid, he went on his knees and looked up at the zoid. "I didn't know you were in there!" "NO THANKS TO THE DEATH STINGER, YOU PRICK!!!! I HAVE TO EVOLVE THE BLACK MOUNT!!!!" The person inside shouted, he seemed greatly tired and exhausted. "I just want to SLEEP for the next 800 years!!!" "I can take you to Colonel Schubaltz!!" Raven pointed out to the opposite side of the islands. "Just let me live!!!" "Karl??" "Yes!!" "No sale, kid. He's probably happy with someone else." The T-Rex type backed off and closed the claws. "With his own brother, Mjr. Aethelwulf! He's screwing his own brother!" "Oh?" A smirk found itself on the mysterious pilot's lips, but he masked the fact that that was music to his ears. "Lead the way..." Raven grinned, thinking he got Karl and Thomas Schubaltz in check... and mate... not knowing what the person inside the T-Rex type zoid was truly thinking...   
  
  


**-Continued-**

A/N: Things are gonna get very weird and hentai-ish from here on in... =ppppppppp... new threesome pairing: Leon/Thomas/Karl. It was a random idea I had during my insomnia-filled nights. Don't flame me, pwease?? 


	6. Ist zweite Natur frech

  
  
  


**Verboten**  
_Part Six: Ist zweite Natur frech_

  
  
  
  
"What is that?" "What kind of Zoid is that?" "Looks pretty!" The canopy opened and a figure jumped down from there, it was an Imperial officer in a black uniform instead of the usual blue to bluish-grey. His hair was black with blue Sephiroth-type bangs and in a ponytail, he had the most exotic indigo eyes. He was unearthly handsome with a somewhat square jaw, and he was muscular to boot. On his face was a pair of dusty Jimi Henderix shades and on his hands were two black leather gloves. "Is that who I think it is?" "The myth of the wolfen statue...! He's broken free!" Raven walked up from behind the man and smirked, pointing to the hotel in which Karl and Thomas were staying in. "There, the infidels are there!" "I know, my psionics could have told you that." The man walked up to the hotel desk and cleared his throat, some dust flew out of his mouth. "Excuse me." "Yes?" The clerk asked, looking at the man with thoughtful blue eyes. "I'm looking for Karl and Thomas Schubaltz." "Room 555." She pointed to the elevator, admiring the handsome man that stood before her. "Thanks." He got onto the elevator, with Raven in close proximity. "So how are you going to punish them for being unfaithful?" Raven asked, curious. "I'm not." The man adjusted his gloves again, closing his eyes. "I been away from Karl Schubaltz for well over 2 years now, he probably thinks I deserted him." Raven blinked, then a frown found itself on his face. "What about the fact that Karl and Thomas are in the middle of a forbidden incestious fornication? Aren't you upset about that?" "Karl and Thomas are two consenting adults, they are capable of handling the consequences of their actions on their own accord. Whatever the case may be, love is still love. In the case that Karl was his normal age and Thomas was under 15 years of age or a sheep, then I'd smack Karl into the next millenium... but this is not anything I hadn't seen before." "...I-i see." "Gods, Raven... you're making it sound like Karl and Thomas raped your Organoid or something." The man frowned bitterly at the assassin, his indigo eyes shined with disapproval. "And even when drunk, that seems un-Karl and un-Thomas-like." "You approve of incest??" Raven shot a glare up at the man, the color seemed to drain from his face. "Why not? I had a thing for my older brother before he was shipped to a planet called Spira." The man adjusted his shades and smirked. "Something like this is rather normal though, it pains me to see it outlawed by both the Republic and the Empire." "But... brothers fucking brothers and brothers fucking sisters... that... that's just wro--" "Well, it's a whole lot prettier than fathers raping their daughters and mothers fucking their sons, now is it!!?" The man snapped at Raven, his hands on his hips. "Come off it, at least you have more qualms about _that_ than brother/brother and brother/sister!" "Well, I..." "So Karl is seeing his brother and not you... big fucking whoop. You're seeing Van right?" "Yeah, but..." "What's the problem!? You were happy and content with Van until you heard that Karl and Thomas were taking a vacation together! Cry a river, build a bridge and get over it! Thank your lucky stars that Van is more forgiving toward you than I am! I want to wring your furry little neck out for all the damages you gave the Black Mount before he went from being a König Wolf to a Berserk Fury!" The man got off the elevator, leaving Raven there with his mouth open agape.   
  
Karl sat up from the bed, a cigarette between his fingers. Lighting it with a lighter, he took a nice, long drag of it and looked down at his sleeping brother. Thomas was curled up under the sheets, sleeping like a baby, Karl couldn't help but to smile upon that. He stroked Thomas's sandy-blonde hair, smoking the cigarette as he did. The moonlight was barely in the room, the place was still trashed from the fight. Coffee had pretty much stained the floor and the bathrobe that he was wearing during the confrontation. The clawmarks were beginning to scar over a bit, and there were nice strawberry-colored bruises where Raven slugged him. "Thomas... Ich kann nicht helfen, aber Gefühl also glückliche um Sie... dennoch mich glauben, wie dieses eine gefährliche Meile ist, die wir zusammen gehen."  
[German translation: I can't help but feel so happy around you... yet I feel like this is a dangerous mile we're walking together.] "Dann Weg es mit anderem, das der gleichen Weise glaubt."  
[German translation: then walk it with another who feels the same way] Karl looked straight up as a figure phased through the door and appeared before the foot of the bed. His green eyes widened and sparkled like fine gemstones, the figure was a very welcoming sight for sore eyes. "Leon!" "Guten tag, kitten." Leon smiled poetically, before taking off his Imperial uniform hat. "You are alive! But... where were you?" "If I told you, would you believe me?" Leon sat on the bed and looked at the elegant Imperial colonel. "I'm all ears." "Hiltz destroyed the Black Mount, but I couldn't let my old friend die so suddenly... me and the Black Mount have gone a very long way, remember? He's like a brother to me despite the fact he was a stolen Republican König Wolf zoid. So someone suggested that I evolve him to something bigger, better, stronger, faster... well, I spent 2½ years in a cement caccoon... evolving the Black Mount into something bigger, better, stronger and faster." "That's a believable story coming from you." Karl smiled, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Sounds VERY Leon-like." "Still piloting that wreck of an Iron Kong Mk-II?" "He's not a wreck. He's gotten me places." Karl smirked playfully, flicking the ashes in an ashtray. "And he'll continue to do so." "That's a typical Karl Schubaltz response." Leon grinned, pinching Karl's nose. "Times hadn't changed." "Leon, there is something I do want to ask you though." Karl stroked Thomas's dark blonde curly hair and frowned. "The first part is a confession..." "I know you're in love with Thomas..." Leon nodded understandably and patted Karl on the head. "And you don't have to ask for my approval. I think you two would make a wonderful couple." "That's just it though, Leon... I want..." "Don't tell me you want to make this into a threesome pairing." Leon blinked, then smirked very playfully and very Leon-like. "You _are_ a horny little imp, Karl Lichen Schubaltz...." "I know Thomas would approve because... well, you treat him like a kid brother and he likes that a lot... and he was sad to see you go... he thought you were wasted when the Black Mount went up in flames when it was struck by the Death Stinger's particle beam. I spent many nights trying to comfort him..." "I'm the Exemplar, baby... never underestimate me." Leon grinned, then stole a kiss from Karl. "I have no issues of making this happy trio into a naughty threesome..." "Happy trio and naughty threesome... those are Leon-esque quotes alright" Thomas's voice mumbled under the sheets, followed by a chuckle. "Guten tag, Tommy-bear." Leon ruffled Thomas's curly hair and smirked, but was soon pulled down between the Schubaltz brothers by the brothers themselves. "Well, how the hell did I end up the filler in a Schubaltz sandwich??" He grinned very seductively as Karl and Thomas kissed him on the cheeks.   
  
  


**--Continued--**


End file.
